csifandomcom-20200225-history
Death Pool 100
Death Pool 100 is the third episode in season five of . Synopsis The team investigates a suspicious double murder at the "Bling-Bling" party hosted by a famous jewellery designer in town. They soon find that one of the victims is on the "Death Pool 100" list of a betting system based on the death of celebrities. Following the lead of information, they carry out a dramatic operation involving FBI and National Treasury. Plot Mr. Ice, jeweler to the stars, is hosting a party for his elite clients, but the soiree is interrupted when gunmen arrive to steal the bling and leave two people, Ethan Parker and Dakota Hudson, dead in their wake. Ethan was apparently killed for refusing to give up his jewelry, but Dakota, who was killed in the pool by a gunshot wound to the chest, gave hers up, making the motive unclear. DNA on the facial mask worn by Ethan's shooter leads the CSIs to Rodrigo Garza, one of the robbers, but Dakota's killer remains a mystery. Alexx is able to determine that Dakota was shot in the water, and the casing from the fatal bullet is different from the one that killed Ethan. A hit in IBIS leads the CSIs to Kevin Iverson, who insists his gun was stolen months ago. When Horatio notices a "Death Pool" list, he becomes suspicious. Kevin was involved in off-shore gambling based on when celebrities die, and he made a hundred grand off Dakota's death. Kevin maintains his innocence. The CSIs question Rebecca Lamar, who also bet on Dakota. While Horatio talks to her son Tyler, who tells the CSI that his mother is in trouble over mounting bills, Rebecca tells Calleigh and Ryan that she traded Dakota to a secretive man known online as Todd321 a month earlier. Todd321 turns out to be a man named Todd Barasky, but Todd hasn't struck it rich. He has just sold his car to pay his gambling debts. He's been beaten, and he identifies a man named Shin as his assailant. The CSIs bring Shin in and find a knuckle duster on him and cash which Horatio suspects is counterfeit. Calleigh calls in Peter Elliot who confirms that the money is indeed fake "super notes," but Calleigh is shocked when he identifies a bill of hers as a super note as well. She confronts Ryan, who gave her the bill after she bought an iPod for his niece. He admits to having played the death pool once and offers to come clean about it, but Calleigh, worried about the lab's standing, tells him she'll take the heat. Horatio is able to board the ship where the offshore gambling takes place, and the ship's proprietor, Lee Choi, welcomes him, knowing the ship is out of Horatio's jurisdiction. Because diesel fuel was found on the bills, Horatio believes they were manufactured on the boat, but he can't prove it--yet. Tripp is bothered by the fact that none of the stolen jewelry has turned up at the party, but when Calleigh notices that Dakota's ears are irritated from cheap jewelry. Ice's baubles were fakes, and the CSIs catch him and the remaining shooter from the party destroying the fake jewels. Ice threw the party and faked a robbery in order to destroy the fake jewels, figuring his clients would recoup the losses with insurance claims. But Ethan was on to him, and Ice had him killed. On the ship, Horatio notices a bartender with ink stains on his fingers but before he can proceed further, FBI Agent Cole stops him. Cole knows Choi has ties to the North Korean government, and Cole wants to get the people above Choi. Back in Miami, Iverson's gun is discovered, and Calleigh finds a bit of fabric caught in its slide, which she recognizes as being from a dress Kevin Iverson's wife, Katrina, was wearing. Calleigh confronts Katrina: she bought Iverson's gun back and used it to shoot Dakota, knowing her husband would profit from Dakota's death. Katrina is devastated when she realizes she's been caught--she wanted a fresh start for her and her husband. Horatio gets a call from a terrified Tyler Lamar. He rushes to meet the boy, but discovers only Rebecca, who has given her son to Choi as collateral on her gambling debts. Disgusted, Horatio storms Choi's ship and rescues the boy. Choi is arrested, and Cole moves on the gambling ring. Rebecca and Katrina are taken to jail while Tyler is delivered safely to social service. The day's work done, Ryan burns the counterfeit money he won and joins the team for a walk on the beach. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Michael B. Silver as Peter Elliott * Mark Rolston as Agent Glen Cole * Omar Gooding as Mr. Ice * Scottie Thompson as Lindsey Archer * Christine Lakin as April Worthington * Heather Sossaman as Dakota Hudson * Jesse Marchant as Ethan Parker * Mike Batayeh as Rodrigo Garza * Chino XL as Juan Carlos * Garcelle Beauvais-Nilon as Katrina Iverson * Todd Williams as Kevin Iverson * Cyia Batten as Rebecca Lamar * Max Burkholder as Tyler Lamar * Darren Foy as Bobby * Seth Ayott as Luke * Sunil Nayar as Chad * Comika Beaudry as Brandi * Aaron Perilo as Matt * Eric Lutes as Todd Baransky * Jason Lao as Shin * Sung Kang as Lee Choi * Michael Alperin as Onlooker * Keith Johnson as Paparazzi * Vladimir Rajcic as Agent Trivia * This is CSI: Miami's 100th filmed episode. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes